Oia'i'o (episode)
Oia'i'o (Trust) is the 24th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Laura Hills, Governor Pat Jameson's assistant is killed in a car bomb, prompting the team to investigate while Steve soon discovers a disturbing connection between Jameson and Wo Fat, a discovery that also threatens the future of the H50 team.... Plot Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly receives an offer to re-join the Honolulu Police Department but chooses to turn it down. As he leaves, he sees some officers bringing in some burnt money that Victor Hesse burned during Hana 'a'a Makehewa (episode). Meanwhile, Detective Danny Williams rekindles his relationship with his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards. Tragedy later strikes when Laura Hills, the Governor's assistant is killed by a car bomb. Steve and Danny investigate and discover that she was the one sending Steve clues in regards to the spark plug box. Their search also sees a key being produced, a key that could open a desk in the Governor's mansion. They also find fingerprints belonging to Steve himself which has the team believing that someone is working on framing him for something. They get a suspect who they believe can testify against Wo Fat but the transport is later attacked and the suspect is killed, leading Steve to believe that Governor Pat Jameson herself is directly involved. Steve breaks into the Governor's mansion and hopes to get evidence that shows Jameson knew that Hills was sending Steve the information. At H50 Headquarters, HPD officers arrive to arrest Steve for Hills's death, forcing Steve to flee. Steve enlists the help of the team's C.I, Kamekona Tupuola and gets a gun from Kamekona. At night, Steve breaks into the Mansion again and forces Jameson to confess to Hills's murder, only for Steve to get tasered by Wo Fat. As he helplessly watches, Steve witnesses Wo Fat kill Jameson with Steve's SIG-Sauer before Wo Fat. A while later, Chin, now a Detective with HPD once again arrests Steve. Officer Kono Kalakaua is also arrested for stealing the $10 million from the forfeiture locker which means that with recent events, the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force is no more. Note * Marks the final appearance of Governor Pat Jameson. * According to Steve's police report he; Resisted Arrest, Assaulted a Police Officer, but did not injure any. * Chin Ho Kelly is offered and eventually takes the position of Lieutenant with HPD. Chin originally resigned from HPD when he was still a detective. Chin takes the HPD offer so he can be involved in the "investigation" of Steve McGarrett. * Chin Ho Kelly is the one who actually arrests Steve. Lots of potential reasons including making sure Steve is treated correctly during booking, to being the "inside man" for Five-0 as things progress. * Danny ultimately chooses to stay working to protect and free Steve over leaving with Rachel. * Steve and Kono see each other in Booking. Quotes (pushing over Lieutenant HPD badge - Number 13353) Police Chief: Go ahead, take it. Chin Ho Kelly: I don't understand, chief. I thought you wanted to talk about my uncle. Police Chief: The situation with your Uncle Keako is an unfortunate one, but the way you handled it through all the false accusations about stealing that money, it showed character. So now that the case is closed and your record's clear, H.P.D. would like to reinstate you. At the rank of lieutenant. Chin Ho Kelly: Lieutenant? But I was only a detective at the time I resigned. Police Chief: Yes, but if you had never left, you'd have been lieutenant by now. Think of it as restitution. Chin Ho Kelly: I truly appreciate the offer, sir. But we're doing great work over at Five-0. That's my home now. Steve McGarrett: When are you gonna ask her out? Chin Ho Kelly: Who, Miss Hills? Steve McGarrett: No, the governor. Who do you think? Every time we see Laura, she's just sexting you with her eyes. Chin Ho Kelly: What... come on. Steve McGarrett: What, are you kidding me? For a great detective, you're really clueless sometimes. Steve McGarrett: When did you get so uptight? Will you relax. I'll be in and out in two minutes. Danny Williams: There'll.. There's security all over that place, always. Steve McGarrett: Let me tell you something. Danny Williams: What are you talking about? Steve McGarrett: Governor has a press conference in a couple of hours. I'll make my move then. It'll be fine. Danny Williams: Okay. Let me just make a statement, okay? Out of the top ten dopiest suggestions you have ever had, this is number one with a bullet. Chin Ho Kelly: What idea is that? Danny Williams: Oh, I'll tell you. He, uh, wants to break into the governor's mansion. Kono Kalakaua: What? Danny Williams: All those who think that's a certifiably demented idea, please raise your hand... (Chin Ho, Kono and Jenna all have dumbfounded WTF looks on their face. Chin Ho and Kono raise their hands) (Danny looks at Jenna) Danny Williams: Please raise your hand. Jenna Kaye: I'm new. I didn't think I got a vote. Steve McGarrett: You don't get a vote. You are forgetting that Five-0 is not a democracy, it's a benevolent dictatorship. Got it? Danny Williams: What's going on? You having second thoughts about telling Stan? Rachel Edwards: No. That's not it at all. Danny Williams: Hey, listen to me, whatever it is, you can tell me, okay? Anything. I'm right here. Rachel Edwards: I'm pregnant. Danny Williams: You're pregnant? Wow, uh, and I'm definitely? Rachel Edwards: Yes. Danny Williams: Okay, good, good, good. Okay. Everything's gonna be okay, all right? I promise. Huh? Rachel Edwards: How do I tell Stan that I'm leaving and that I'm pregnant with your child? Danny Williams: I don't know, but you don't have to do it alone. I'll come with you, all right? Rachel Edwards: No. This is something that I need to do by myself. Once it's done, I don't want to be here. Danny Williams: You want to leave Hawaii? Rachel Edwards: This is Stan's home. It's not mine. I already checked with the airlines. There's a redeye to Newark that leaves tomorrow night. Danny Williams: All right, well, I'm coming with you. Rachel Edwards: Danny, you can't leave. You have a life here. Danny Williams: I have.. I have a life here? Rachel, you and Grace are my life. The only reason I came out here in the first place was for you guys. Wherever you are, that's where I wanna be. That's where I'm gonna be, okay? Rachel Edwards: What about your job? Danny Williams: Listen, we'll go, uh, get you settled in New Jersey and I'll come back here. I'll wrap up all my cases. And then that's it, all right? It'll just be three of us again, all right? Rachel Edwards: Four of us. Chin Ho Kelly: (while the Five-0 offices are being searched due to Steve's impending arrest) I'm not gonna stand around here and do nothing. (Leaves the office) Danny Williams: Let him go. Let him go. Chin Ho Kelly: He was the only one there. His gun was just discharged. I can't let him go. Danny Williams: Yes, you can. We have jurisdiction. We're Five-0. Get him out. Chin Ho Kelly: You don't understand, Danny. There is no Five-0 anymore. Danny Williams: (To Chin Ho) What did you do, huh? What did you do? You just went back to them after everything they did to you? Huh? Danny Williams: (To Steve) Hey. (knocks on the police car window) Hey, listen to me. I'm gonna get you out of this thing. Don't worry. Just hang in there, all right? Okay? (Danny walks away looking pissed at Duke who is right beside the police care Steve is in the back seat of) Trivia * Jean Smart's last appearance in this episode. Recurring Cast Other Cast Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010) Category:Season Finales